It all started with a greeting
by Iamnotcloudstrife
Summary: Spain decides to make a special way for Romano and him to greet each other. How does Romano react to it? OneShot BL Sexual Content


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

**Warning**

**This is Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy**

**There is sexual content**

**It All Started With A Greeting**

It was a hot summer day in Spain, Lovino was hanging around his favourite place the tomato field. Then he felt something wrap around him. He knew immediately what it was.

"Don't touch me... what are you doing tomato jerk?".

"Hugging" Antonio said with a big smile.

Lovino turned around "well don't unless you want me to hit you".

Antonio smiled that goofy smile of his. Antonio then kissed him on the cheek

"what about that then?". Lovino blushed slightly

"well in Italy thats a greeting so... I guess I can allow it".

"Then lets make our own special greeting!" Antonio said excitedly.

He then kissed Lovino soft and gentle on the lips.

"Mmph" Lovino blushed.

His eyes went wide. When Antonio broke the kiss he smiled his big goofy smile.

"W-what was that for you bastard?"

"A greeting just for the two of us." Antonio explained. He smiled and walk away only to appear seconds later.

"Hola!" He closed his eyes and waited.

"W-w-what do you want?" Lovino asked.

"Waiting for our greeting". Lovino blushed and looked away.

"Do I have to?"

Antonio smiled and nodded. Lovino leaned in shyly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Antonio open his eyes and walked away smiling. Seconds later he appeared again.

"Hola! Antonio closed his eyes and waited.

"Are you serious? Again?" Lovino asked a bit agitated.

Antonio nodded and puckered his lips.

"Ugh fine"

Lovino kissed him softly on the lips. Antonio then pulled him in closer and held him tight. He began to kiss him passionately and with without thinking he began to lick lovinos lip asking for access. Lovino swept up in the moment opened his mouth slightly allowing access. Antonio let his tongue explore inside Lovino's mouth and while doing so he instinctly took his hand and put it on the bulge on the italians pants. Lovino moaned into the kiss. The two broke the kiss.

"Y-you better take responsibility for this jerk..." Antonio tilted his head.

"D-down there..." Lovino mumbled. Antonio looked down and blushed.

"Oh.."

"Never-mind I'll do it myself!"

The Italian yelled and then turned and started walking away. Antonio ran to catch up with him. "Wait! Romano I-I want to help please let me help."

"No never-mind I'll do it myself!".

Lovino ran into the house. He quickly walked into the washroom,undressed,started the shower and got in immediately trying to relieve himself.

Antonio wandered into the house feeling defeated. He felt bad that he had begged Lovino... that wasn't like him.

He was about to enter his bedroom when something caught his eye. There was steam coming from an open room down the hall. The washroom door was open and he could hear the shower... then he got a crazy idea. He walked towards the washroom and entered as silent as he could. He could hear the italians heavy breathing. He smiled and quietly undressed. He was about to enter the shower when he thought he heard his name. He decided to listen again. "Uhh..S-Spain..." After hearing that he blushed and opened the shower curtain. Lovino was extremely absorbed in his own world that he didn't notice. Antonio crept up behind him and kissed him on the back. Lovino jumped slightly and whipped around.

"S-spain... w-what are you doing here?"

Antonio smiled. "

"I thought we could relieve ourselves together."

"...I-I guess".

Lovino turned back around and continued rubbing himself. He could hear Antonio's breathing becoming heavier.

Antonio listened to the italians moaning and watched his movements. He stared at Lovino's butt hungrily. After a few minutes Antonio stopped what he was doing. He reached around and placed his hand on the italians member. Lovino stopped his movements.

"Wh-what?"

Antonio smiled. "Let me help".

"N-no I don't need-"

"Romano..."

Lovino hesitantly moved his hand away.

Antonio continued for him. Lovino started moaning. Antonio kissed his neck and then licked a finger and used his finger to enter him.

"Ow... what are you doing?"

"Some people like this... let me know if you don't like it and I'll stop... I personally like it." Antonio explained.

Lovino blushed and nodded. He continued moaning as Antonio started moving the finger in and out.

"I-it's good..."

"I'm glad"

He eventually managed to fit a second digit and then a third stretching him. He removed his fingers and stopped rubbing not wanting him to cum yet.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Looking down at his own erection.

"W-will it fit?"

"I think so"

Lovino nodded and leaned forward. Antonio entered him and let out a moan as he could feel the muscles around his member.

"Ah.."

Tears rolled down Lovinos cheeks. "It hurts!"

Antonio managed to get all the way inside and then stopped for him to get used to it.

"Are you ok? Should we stop?"

"N-no I want to".

Antonio chuckled. "I want to make love to you too but I don't want to hurt you".

Lovino wiped his face. "I-I want to do it".

Antonio smiled. "Okay but tell me if it hurts too much and we'll stop."

Lovino nodded.

Antonio started moving in and out slowly and gently. When the pain subsided Lovino started moaning loudly with the pleasure.

"Ah..Sp-Antonio..."

Antonio took this as a sign to keep going. He sped up until he found a good steady speed trying to find the other mans prostate. Antonio placed a hand on Lovinos member and rubbing trying to match the movement.

"L-Lovi I'm almost there..."

"...Me too"

Not long after Antonio released his seed into Lovino with a big moan.

Lovino released at the same time feeling himself being filled.

Antonio Held him tight and turning him around he kissed him long and passionately. Lovino kissed him back while holding him to keep his balance.

He chuckled

"Tired?"

"O-of course not I could go again heh heh..."

He laughed. "Well I'm a little tired right now so maybe later... next time maybe you can take me".

"I love you Lovi"

Lovino looked up quickly wide eyed. "you what?"

"I l-love you Lovi"

Lovino blushed deep red. "Y-you jerk.."

Antonio laughed. He helped Lovino get washed up and then washed himself. He helped him get out of the shower and dry off.

He picked Lovino up and carried him down the hall to his bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind if we have a siesta"

"No...a-are we going to sleep naked?"

"We don't have to... do I disgust you?... do you not like my body?"

"Th-thats not it..."

Antonio sighed and put on a lose tshirt and some boxers. He didn't want Lovino to feel uncomfortable. By the time he got back into bed Lovino was already asleep. He wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep himself.

Hours later Antonio awoke to find he was alone in the bed. Where the Italian once laid there was a tray with a bowl of freshly cooked spaghetti with tomato sauce poured over top. He could tell it was made recent from the steam coming off of it. As he was about to pick up the tray he noticed a tiny piece of paper beside the picked up the paper and read it to himself. The paper read: "You probably haven't ate much lately so hurry up and eat you bastard.

P.S I... don't hate your body." He then looked towards the bottom right corner and in very tiny letters he could

read the words "I love you too". Antonio held the paper close and smiled.

**~The End~**

**Written by Nora with help from my friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
